Tmnt Frozen
by Mistake Of Life
Summary: Leo has a special power that he and his brother, Michelangelo, play with. They enjoy their adventures, but, one day, it goes a little TOO far and one gets hurt. Then, in the future, it happens again. {ON HOLD}
1. Chapter 1: Let's Play!

A little boy with blonde hair was running to his older brother's bed, jumping on it. He shook his brother, trying to wake him up. "Psst. Leo. Wake up, wake up, wake up!" He whisper yelled.

His older brother has black hair and icy blue eyes. "Mikey, go back to sleep." Leo told Mikey. Mikey huffed and layed on Leo. Leo grunted as Mike said, "I just can't. The sky's awake. So I'm awake. So we have to play." Leo smiled playfully, pushing Mikey off the bed.

"Go play by yourself." Mikey sat there, thinking, then gasped and climbed back on Leo's bed. He pushed Leo's hair from his face and said, mischievously, "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Leo opened his eyes and smirked.

"Come on! Come on!" Mikey yelled. Leo shushed him and Mikey said, quietly, "Come on." They entered the throne room, closed the doors, and walked to the middle of the room. "Do the magic! Do the magic!" Mikey squealed, excited.

Leo swirled his hands in a circle, a ball of snow forming in them. "Ready?" He asked. Mikey nodded, smiling bigger than the sun. Leo shot his hands towards the ceiling. The snowball hit the ceiling, then Leo spread his arms wide and the snowball exploded.

Snow began to fall and Mikey yelled, "This is amazing!" Leo looked at Mikey and smiled. "Watch this!" Leo said. He stomped his foot on the floor and the floor got covered in ice. Mikey squealed and started jumping, happily.

They played in the snow and built a snow cat. "Hi, I'm Klunk, and I like warm hugs!" Leo said in a high pitched voice. Mikey giggled and ran over, hugging the snow cat. "I love you, Klunk." He said. Leo smiled, warmly.

Mikey grinned and said, "Catch me!" Leo stood up and looked at Mike. "Hang on!" He said, forming a snow hill. "Again!" Mikey said, jumping. Leo formed another snow hill. Mikey giggled, jumping faster. Leo frowned, trying to keep up.

"Slow down!" He yelled. Mikey didn't hear him and kept going faster. Leo slipped. Mikey jumped and shouted, "Weeeeeeee!" Leo saw and yelled, "Mikey!" and, accidentally, shot snow at Mikey's head. "Ugh!" Mikey grunted and rolled down the snow hill, unconscious.

Leo ran over and lifted Mikey's head. "Mikey..." He whispered. Leo gasped as he saw a blue snowflake appear on his brother's left temple. "Mama! Papa!" He yelled, scared. Leo started crying and held Mikey close to him. His emotions made the ice crack and thicken.

It destroyed the snow cat and the snow hills. The doors busted open as the king and queen (Master Splinter and Tang Shen), Leo and Mikey's parents, ran in. "Leonardo, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!" Splinter scolded, worried.

Shen picked Mikey up and gasped. "He's ice cold!" She said. Master Splinter had an idea. "I know where we have to go." He said. They ran to the library. Splinter grabbed a book and flipped through the pages. He found a map and looked at it.

He dropped the map and ran, Leo and Shen right behind him. He called for two horses and hopped on one of them with Leo, Shen on the other. As the horses started running, there was a trail of ice following them the whole way. Leo was scared and worried and that's why the ice was there.

As they were headed to the place on the map, two turtle tots, one with green eyes and one with amber eyes, came out of the woods and saw the ice. "Ice?" The one with amber eyes asked. Green eyes shrugges and decided to follow it.

In the middle of a clearing full of rocks in the woods, Master Splinter and Tang Shen got off their horses, with Splinter helping Leo and Shen holding Mikey. Mikey was still ice cold and unconscious.

"Please help! My son!" Splinter yelled. There was silence for a moment until, suddenly, the rocks in the clearing started moving towards them. They shifted and appeared to be trolls. Leo was confused and a little frightened at this.

Somewhere hidden from the royal family, the turtle tots were watching the whole thing. "Trolls?" Amber eyes asked. Suddenly, a girl troll appeared between them and whisper yelled, "Shh! I'm trying to listen!"

The troll then looked at the turtle tots and smiled. "Cuties. I'm gonna keep you." This made the amber eyed one smile and the green eyed one grunt. The troll smiled, then watched the king and queen, again.

One of the trolls gasped and said, "It's the king!" The rest of the trolls moved out of the way as an elder troll rolled in. The elder troll grabbed Leo's hand, frightening him a little, and asked, "Born with the powers, or cursed?"

Leo looked at his father as he said, "Born and there getting stronger." The elder troll looked at Shen as she showed him Mikey. He touched Mikey's head and hummed. "You're lucky it wasn't the heart. The heart is not so easy to save. But, the head can be persuaded."

"Do what you must." Splinter said, worried for Mikey's health. The troll nodded and waved his hand in the air, images appearing of Leo and Mikey's adventures with Leo's powers. "I recommend we remove all magic, just to be safe. But, don't worry. I'll leave the fun." The elder troll said as he took the memories and placed his hand on Mikey's head.

Mikey smiled in his sleep. "He won't remember I have powers?" Leo asked, looking at Splinter. "It's for the best." His father said. The elder troll looked at Leo and frowned. "Listen to me, Leonardo. You're power will only grow. There is beauty in it. But also great danger." The elder troll said as he made images appear.

They first looked beautiful, then everything in the image turned red. Leo gasped in horror as he watched the images play out. "You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy." Just as the elder troll said that, the people in the image attacked image Leo as he screamed.

"No!" Leo yelled, putting his face in Splinter's chest. Splinter held Leo and said, "We'll protect him. He will learn to control it, I'm sure."

 _"Until then, lock the gates._

 _Reduce the staff._

 _We will limit your contact with people._

 _Keep your powers hidden from **everyone**..."_

Mikey ran to Leo's new room, only to find Leo looking sad, shutting the door. Mikey frowned and walked away.

 _"...Including Michelangelo"_


	2. Chapter 2-Do you wanna build a snowman?

It was winter and little Michelangelo, a.k.a Mikey, was wondering the castle halls, humming to himself. He stopped, gasped, and smiled, running to the large window. He grinned as he watched the snowflakes fall. "I should tell Leo! Maybe he wants to play with me!" Mikey said. He raced down the hallway to Leo's room. "Leo?" He knocked in a rhythmic pattern.

 _"Do you wanna build a snowman?_

 _Come on let's go and play._

 _I never see you anymore._

 _Come out the door._

 _It's like you've gone away!_

 _We used to be best buddies,_

 _And now we're not._

 _I wish you would tell me why!_

 _Do you wanna build a snowman?_

 _It doesn't have to be a snowman!"_

He heard Leo yell out in frustration, or was it nervousness? "Go away, Mikey!" Mikey frowned, sadly, and walked away saying, "Ok, bye."

 ** _A Few Years Later_**

An eleven year old Michelangelo was sprinting down the halls of the castle to Leo's room. Mikey saw that it was snowing again and wanted Leo to play with him. Like old times. Before he shut him out. "Leo!" Mikey knocked in that same rhythmic pattern.

 _"Do you wanna build a snowman?_

 _Or ride our bikes around the halls._

 _I think some company is overdue._

 _I've started talking to the pictures on the walls!_

"Hang in there Joan."

 _It gets a little lonely._

 _All these empty rooms,_

 _Just watching the hours tick by!_

 _Clock_

 _Click_

 _Clock_

 _Click_

 _Clock_

 _Click_

 _Clock"_

Meanwhile, in Leo's room, a fourteen year old Leonardo was trying to stay away from his parents. He was panicking and they were trying to calm him down. "I'm scared! It's getting stronger!" He yelled. "Panicking will only make it worse. Calm down, Le-" As Splinter was talking, he started walking forward, towards Leo, who panicked and stepped back, flinching. "NO!! Don't touch me!" Seeing his father's hurt expression, Leo quickly added, "Please...I don't wanna hurt you." Tang Shen and Splinter looked at him, sadly. They hated it when he was sad. They try to help him, but Leo won't let them.

 ** _A Few Years Later (sorry with all the time skips, it's the way of the story/movie)_**

In the castle, Splinter and Tang Shen were getting ready to leave to meet other kings and queens (I think? 0-0). A seventeen year old Mikey ran down the stairs and across the room to hug his mom and dad. "See you in two weeks." Mikey said, smiling at them. Splinter and Tang Shen smiled back as they saw a twenty year old Leo walking down the stairs, stopping half way down. He bowed to his parents and said, sad and afraid, "Do you have to go?" Splinter and Tang Shen smiled even more. "You'll be _fine_ , Leonardo." Splinter said.

During the trip, there was a storm and waves the size of mountains crashed down on the boat that, unfortunately, Splinter and Tang Shen were on. Everyone in Japan heard the news and mourned over the death of the king and queen. Two butlers pulled strings attached to a curtain that rolled down over the picture of Splinter and Tang Shen. They had a funeral for them and everyone attended...Except for Leo.

It's not that he didn't want to. He was just scared of coming out of his room and for the monsters that lurk within him to burst out in an icy/snowy storm. He was scared. When he heard about the news, he took it the hardest. His father and mother were the only ones that knew about his power and were the only ones who could help him. Now that they're gone, he has no one left. But, that's not entirely true. He still has his younger brother Mikey to listen to.

Speaking of Michelangelo, he was walking down the halls, on his way to his big brother's room. He didn't bother to knock rhythmically. He knocked three times and rested his hand on the door. "Leo?"

 _"Please, I know you're in there._

 _People are asking where you've been._

 _They say have courage and I'm trying to._

 _I'm right out here for you just let me in._

 _We only have each other._

 _It's just you and me._

 _What're we gonna do?"_

Mikey slid down Leo's closed door, sadly. He was scared, sad, and wanted Leo. A tear escaped his eye as he whispered, "Do you wanna build a snowman?" He started to sob and brought his knees to his chest, sitting outside of Leo's room. But, in Leo's room, Leo heard what Mikey said. He was sitting on the other side of the door, knees pulled to his chest, head on his knees, bawling his eyes out. His room was covered in ice and snow while little snowflakes fell from the ceiling. With Mikey, he put his head on his knees and closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: For The First Time In Forever

_**Bold and italic** _**(when singing together)** _ **\- Mikey**_

 _Italic - Leo_

 _ **Three Years Later**_

It was sunny outside and Japan was bustling with noise, chatter, and laughter. There was a little boy tugging at his suit in annoyance. "Why do I have to wear this?" The little boy whined. His mother took his hand and lead him to the castle gates. "Because the king has come of age. It's Coronation Day!" The little boy's mother said happily. The little boy continued whining. "That's not my fault!"

 ** _At the Castle_**

Michelangelo, who is now twenty years old, was still sleeping, snoring loudly with his hair going in all different directions while a stream of drool flowed down his chin. He was awoken by a knock and his name being called by a butler behind his closed bedroom door. "Prince Michelangelo! Prince Michelangelo!!" Mikey sat up and wiped the drool from his chin, still half asleep. "Huh?!" Mikey asked, eyes scrunched closed.

"Oh! Sorry to wake you, sir!" The butler said apologetically. Mikey uselessly waves his hand in the air and said, sleepily, "Nonono! You didn't...*yawn* I've been up for hours!" Mikey put his chin on his hand and almost fell asleep. His chin slipped off his hand and he startled awake, still half asleep, though. "Who is it?!" Mikey yelled. "It's still me, sir. The gates will open soon. Time to get ready."

Mikey stretched as the butler talked to him. Half of the words registered through his brain as his half-asleep self was trying to stay awake. "Of course!" Mikey coughed a few times to clear his throat. "Ready for what?" "Your...brother's coronation, sir?" The butler said confusedly from the other side of the door. "My brother's...cornonation..." Mikey's eyes opened half way. Then, as he stared at his suit and tie, it seemed as if a lightbulb went off in his mind. His eyes brightened and popped open.

Mikey gasped happily. "It's coronation day!" He said to himself. He quickly got into his suit and tie. He rushed out the door and spun a maid that was going to give him his breakfast. "It's coronation day!" Mikey said happily to the maid. The maid smiled as she watched Mikey run down the hall. Mikey looked at the windows and smiled as one of the other maids opened it.

 _"The window is open. So's that door._

 _I didn't know they did that anymore._

 _Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?_

 _For years we've roamed these empty halls._

 _Why have a ballroom with no balls?_ **(XD)**

 _Finally they're opening up the gates._

 _There'll be actual real life people._

 _It'll be totally strange._

 _Wow am I so ready for this change._

 _'Cause for the first time in forever,_

 _There'll be magic, there'll be light._

 _For the first time in forever,_

 _I'll be dancing through the night._

 _Don't know if I'm elated or gassy._

 _But I'm somewhere in that tone._

 _'Cause for the first time in forever,_

 _I won't be alone._

"I can't wait to meet everyone...*gasps* What if I meet _the_ one?!"

 _Tonight, imagine me suit and all._

 _Fetchingly drapes against the wall._

 _The picture of sophisticated grace._

 _But suddenly see her standing there._

 _A beautiful stranger, tall and fair._

 _I'll wanna stuff some chocolate in my face._

 _But then we'll laugh and talk all evening._

 _Which is totally bizarre._

 _Nothing like the life I've lived so far._

 _For the first time in forever,_

 _There'll be magic, there'll be fun._

 _For the first time in forever,_

 _I could be noticed by someone._

 _And I know it is totally crazy,_

 _To dream I'd find romance._

 _But for the first time in forever,_

 _At least I've got a chance."_

As Mikey "finished singing", he leaned against a picture and smiled at the happy family in it. He was thinking about all the people he'll meet when the gates open and they come in the castle for the coronation of his big brother, Leo.

 ** _Meanwhile with Leo_**

Leo, who is now twenty-three years old, stared out the closed window of his bedroom, nervous and afraid. He took a deep breath.

 _"Don't let them in._

 _Don't let them see._

 _Be the good boy you always have to be._

Leo walked over to an alter with a picture of his father and mother above it. He practiced his "coronation" on his mother's jewelry box and a candle.

 _Conceal._

 _Don't feel._

 _Put on a show._

He watched as the jewelry box and candle started to frost.

 _Make one wrong move and everyone will know._

He quickly set them down before they froze over comepletely. He put his gloves back on.

 _But it's only for today._

 _ **It's only for today!**_

 _It's agony to wait._

 _ **It's agony to wait!**_

Leo opened the doors to his room and walked out into the hallway. The guards bowed to him as he passed them.

 _Tell the guards to open up..._

 _The gate!_

 ** _The gate!_**

 ** _For the first time in forever,_**

 _Don't let them in_

 _Don't let them see_

 _ **I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!**_

 _Be the good boy you always have to be._

 _ **A chance to change my lonely world!**_

 _Conceal_

 _ **A chance to find true love!**_

 _Conceal_

 _Don't feel_

 _Don't let them know_

As Leo looked up, he stopped singing as he saw that he was in front of a lot of people and they would be able to hear him. But Mikey continued while running around.

 _And I know it all ends tomorrow_

 _So it has to be today!_

 _'Cause for the first time in forever,_

 _For the first time in forever,_

 _Nothing's in my way!"_

As Mikey was running, he was hit by a horse **(XD)** and fell into a boat. The horse put his hoof down so the boat wouldn't fall into the water. Mikey screamed as he was covered in seaweed. "Hey!" He yelled as he removed the seaweed from his eyes. The girl atop the horse looked ashamed to have hit someone. "I-I'm so sorry. A-Are you hurt?" Mikey looked up and a blush crept across his face. He took in the image of the braided, blonde haired princess in front of him.

"Uh...Yeah, n-no. I'm fine. I'm great, actually." Mikey stuttered as he smiled shyly up at the female above him. He looked into her eyes for a few seconds and vice verse until the princess helped him up and introduced herself. "Princess Renet of the East." She smiled as she shook his hand. Mikey grinned and shook her hand as well. "Prince Michelangelo of Japan. But the ladies call me Mikey." Mikey flexed and posed in weird positions. It made Renet giggle until she realized who he was. "Prince Mikey?! Your highness!" She curtsied and her horse lifted the wrong hoof to bow.

The boat slowly started to fall into the water and Renet fell on top of Mikey. They stared at each other with wide eyes until the horse realized it and slammed his hoof back on the boat. Mikey and Renet fell over and landed. But this time, Mikey was on top of Renet. "Ok. This is awkward. Not that you're awkward. But, just, I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait what?" Mikey stuttered out and looked at Renet as she giggled. He silently let out a sigh of relief as she hadn't seemed to have heard that last part.

"I'd like to formally apologize of hitting the Prince of Japan with my horse. And for every moment after." Renet said apologetically. "No! No no! It's fine. I-I'm not that prince. I mean, if you would've hit my brother Leo it'd be, yeesh! Heheh...'Cause, you know," As he talked, Mikey walked around Renet and turned around with wide eyes to be met with a horse in his face. He smiled. "Hello." He said to the horse as he pet it. He then resumed talking to Renet. "But lucky you, it's...it's just me." Renet laughed. "Just you?" She asked smiling. Mikey nodded.

They both stared at each other until they heard bells in the distance. Mikey gasped. "The bells! The coronation! I-I better go! I have to go! I better go!" Mikey went to walk away but he turned back and said, "Uh...Bye!" He waved at them, then ran to the castle for his brother's coronation. The horse and Renet waved. But Renet felt the boat start to fall as she stared at the horse's hoof. "Oh no...Ah!" She yelled as she fell into the water. She lifted the boat off her head and spit out the water. Even though she was soaked, Renet looked at her horse and smiled while rolling her eyes.

 **TBC...**

 **I'VE FINALLY UPDATED AFTER THOUSANDS OF YEARS!!! (Too dramatic?...Ok) I'm sorry for not updating in awhile even though I said I would but here it is!!! Hope you enjoyed!!! Bye!!!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Leo’s Coronation

**_Later_**

In the castle, on a balcony in the throne room, stood a choir. They were singing in harmony to a song, getting ready for Leonardo to be crowned king. Michelangelo was standing next to Leo. He was watching with pride and excitement at his brother who was soon-to-be king.

Mikey glanced around at all of the people there. He saw one person in particular who smiled and waved at him. Renet. Mikey grinned, waved back, and turned back to look at Leo. Leo kneeled down, bowed his head, and closed his eyes as the priest placed the crown atop his head. Leo stood, and straightened his posture. He watched with barely conceived fright as the priest reached for a cushion with a scepter and an orb.

Leo went to take them, but was halted by a cough. He looked up. The priest was looking down at him. "Your majesty...the gloves..." the priest whispered. Leo looked down at his gloved hands. He remembered the first time he ever wore them. The memory was fresh in his head.

 ** _Flashback to When Leo Was Eight Years Old_**

 _After Mikey tried to get Leo out of his room to play, and Leo told him to go away, Leo felt tears brim his eyes as guilt ate at him. He wiped his eyes and walked over to the window in his room. His father, Master Splinter, was sitting on Leo's bed, watching Leo as he looked out at the falling snow. Leo smiled and placed his hands on his windowsill, but gasped and backed away as ice appeared under his hands. His father walked over and gently took Leo's hands in his own. He smiled and reached into his pocket, taking out two gloves. He slid them over Leo's hands. "Do not be frightened, Leonardo," Master Splinter said._

 _Leo looked up at his father as, when Leo touched the windowsill again, no ice formed. "See? Conceal it," Master Splinter waited for Leo to continue their special saying. Leo smiled. "Don't feel it," Leo continued. Then, they both ended together, saying the last line while smiling. "Don't let it show."_

 ** _End of Flashback_**

Leo took a deep breath, and while taking his gloves off, he felt his hands shake. He gently and carefully placed his gloves on the cushion, then stared at the two items he had to pick up. _Let's hope I don't freeze them_ , Leo thought to himself. _Deep breaths, Leo. Deep...breaths_. Leo breathed in deeply and picked up the scepter and the orb. He slowly turned around and tried to keep his fears under control.

The priest then spoke in Old Norse Language. **(A/N: sorry if I got the translations wrong XP)** " _Sem hann heldr inum helgum eignum_ (As he holds the holy properties)..." Leo anxiously watched as everyone stood up. " _Ok krynd í pessum helga staò_ (and is crowned in this holy place)..." Leo's fears started to surface. He attempted to push them back. " _Ek té fram fyrir yòr_ (I present to you forward)..." Leo's hands shook more. He discretely looked down, and realized the scepter and the orb were very slowly starting to freeze. His breath quietly hitched in his throat, his eyes traveling back to the crowd. His mindset was telling him to panic, but he tried to remain calm for fear of his powers becoming known. "King Leonardo of Japan," the priest ended his speech.

As these words were said, Leo quickly placed the items back on the cushion and hurriedly put his gloves back on. He let out a sigh of relief, and then took notice of the clapping and cheering. He turned around and looked among his people. He clasped his hands behind his back. Mikey watched and smiled at his newly crowned brother.

 ** _After the Coronation_**

The castle ball has begun, and people were dancing merrily about. The band was playing, and the song came to an end. Everyone applauded the band, then turned and bowed (or curtsied for women) as the two brothers made their appearances. The butler announced them. "King Leonardo of Japan." Leo walked calmly out into the throne room. He turned towards the crowd of people, and now with his gloves on, he managed to stay calm.

"Prince Michelangelo of Japan." Mikey ran out into the throne room as well. But, he stopped a few feet away from the place where he was supposed to stand. He awkwardly smiled and waved at the people he saw. The butler walked over and guided Mikey to his proper place to stand. "Oh, here? Are you sure? 'Cause I don't think I'm supposed to b-oh...Okay," Mikey stammered. He realized how close to his brother he was and scooted a couple inches away from him. He quickly glanced at Leo, then looked down at the floor.

The crowd applauded the royal brothers and went off to dance some more. Mikey ran his hand through his hair and looked off to the side. Leo coughed and smiled. "Hi," Leo greeted Mikey. Mikey was surprised to hear that Leo was talking to him. He placed a hand on his chest. "Hi-Hi me?" Mikey asked perplexed. Leo nodded, still smiling. "Oh! Um...Hi?" Mikey's greeting came out as more of a question. Leo laughed silently to himself as Mikey looked down to the floor again. "You look amazing, little brother," Leo complimented Mikey. "Thanks, bro," Mikey laughed nervously, "You look amazinger. I mean not as amazing as me, of course, if that's even a word. But-But more amazing..." Leo chuckled. Mikey grinned, happy to see that his big brother was happy for once in his life.

"Thanks," Leo said smiling. Mikey looked at the crowd, grinning. Leo looked over the throne room. "So, this is what a party looks like," Leo commented, eyes remaining on the room, but words directed at Mikey. Mikey didn't know how to respond, so being the awkward person he was, he said something weird. "It's warmer than I thought." Mikey cringed at what he said. _Come on, Mikey. This is the first time in forever that you've talked to Leo,_ Mikey thought. "What is that amazing smell?" Leo asked, eyes and smile widening. Leo and Mikey sniffed the air with their eyes closed and turned to each other. "Chocolate," the two brothers said, opening their eyes. Leo chuckled and Mikey laughed.

They turned away from each other, and just as Mikey was about to say something to Leo, their butler interrupted. "Your majesty, the duchess of Weaseltown," the butler introduced. The duchess rolled her eyes annoyed. "Weselton! Duchess of Weselton, your majesty," the duchess said, giggling nervously. The duchess walked up to the newly crowned king and started speaking. "As your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as king." The duchess did a weird jig and then curtsied, part of the wig she was wearing falling off. Leo and Mikey snorted and laughed quietly to themselves, glancing at each other.

Leo steeled himself but kept his smile. "Thank you, only I don't dance," Leo said. The duchess groaned in disappointment, "Oh..." Then Leo said something that made Mikey glare playfully at him. "But, my brother does." The duchess's head perked up as she heard this. She smirked and latched onto Mikey's arm. "Well, lucky you," she said to Mikey. She started dragging him off to dance. "Oh I don't think-!" Mikey said, reaching out to Leo, but was interrupted by the duchess. "If I swoon, I'll let you know. You can catch me." Leo laughed and waved to Mikey. "Sorry," Leo said, totally not sorry.

 ** _Meanwhile With Mikey_**

Mikey was dancing, trying to avoid the duchess dancing around him. She was dancing weirdly again. "Like an agile peacock," the duchess said, attempting to make a peacock sound. She stepped on Mikey's foot by accident. "Ow, ow..." Mikey muttered to himself. Mikey continued dancing. "Speaking of, so great to have the gates open. Why did they shut them in the first place? Do you know the reason? Hmm?" The duchess interrogated Mikey while she continued to dance around him.

"No..." Mikey answered leaning away, slightly creeped out. "No...Alright, hang on! They don't call me the Little Dipper for nothing!" The duchess swooned. Mikey caught her and looked up at Leo. Leo laughed as Mikey stuck his tongue out at him. Mikey lifted the duchess and watched as she finished her dance. "Whoa! Like a chicken with the face of a monkey, and fly!"

 ** _With Leo_**

Leo bowed to people who came by to greet him. Just as they left, Leo looked over and laughed as he saw Mikey panting and limping. "Well! She was sprightly!" Leo said. Mikey groaned. "Especially for a women in heels!" Mikey complained while smiling. Leo laughed then checked on Mikey. "You okay?" Mikey smiled and laughed with Leo. "I've...never been better! This was so great! I wish it could be like this all the time..." Mikey said, smiling at Leo. Leo hummed and smiled back. "Me too..." Leo said.

Then, memories of past events came into Leo's mind, making him lose his smile. He turned away from Mikey and wrapped his arms around himself. "But, it can't," Leo whispered. "Well, why not? I mean we-," Mikey tried to explain. "It just...can't.." Leo said sternly, his fears resurfacing. Mikey lost his smile. He felt tears come to his eyes. He tried holding them back, not wanting to cry in front of a room full of people. "Excuse me for a minute..." Mikey walked away from Leo and into the crowd of people. Leo watched sadly as his brother slipped away from him...again.

 **TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5 - Love Is An Open Door

**I HAS NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT DIS BOOK!!! HERE IS DA UPDATE!!! DUN HATE MEH!!!**

 ** _Bold italics -_ _together_**

 **Bold - Renet**

 _Italic - Mikey_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Meanwhile_**

Mikey walked slowly through the crowd, his thoughts going to his big brother. He just wished Leo would hang out with him more often. He wishes he knew what his Onīsan was afraid of. Mikey gently pushed past someone but ended up getting knocked off his feet.

"Oof..." Mikey grunted. He swung his hand out and felt someone grasp it. He looked up and into the eyes of Renet.

"Renet," Mikey said happily. Renet smiled and pulled Mikey up, then the two waltzed around the ballroom.

They danced for a little while. Then Renet brought Mikey over somewhere and the two talked. They walked to different parts of the castle and just chatted about past events that have happened to them. That's how they ended up where they are, sitting on a balcony railing and talking about their families.

"Okay, wait, wait. So you have how many sisters?" Mikey asked while giggling.

"Twelve older sisters," Renet replied and giggled, "three of them pretended I was invisible. Literally. For two years."

"Wow, that's awful," Mikey said.

"That's what sisters do," Renet told him with a smile.

Mikey looked down at the floor to the balcony and thought about telling Renet about Leo. He took a deep breath and turned to look at Renet.

"And brothers," Mikey sympathized, "Leo and I were really close when we were little but... one day she just... shut me out and... I never knew why."

Renet grabbed Mikey's hand with a smile.

"I would never shut you out," Renet said.

Mikey smiled and looked down at the scenery below the balcony. He thought about something for a second. Maybe he could tell her about himself some more. He looked up at Renet and smiled.

"Okay, can I just... say something... crazy?" Mikey asked with a grin.

"I love crazy!" Renet replied.

Mikey hopped off the railing and started walking to the balcony doors.

 _All my life has been a series of doors in my face_

Mikey slammed the doors closed and turned back to Renet.

 _And then suddenly I bumped into you_

Renet hopped off the railing as well and looked st Mikey with a grin.

"I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like..." Renet said.

 _I've been searching all my life to find my own place_

Renet gestured to the town of Arrendele. Then she started walking over to Mikey and placed her hand on Mikey's cheek.

 _Or maybe it's the party talkin'_

 _Or the chocolate fondue_

Mikey grinned and spun on his heels around Renet.

 _But with you_

 **But with you**

 **I found my place**

 _I see your face_

 ** _And it's nothin' like I've ever known before_**

Mikey and Renet danced around the castle and ran up to a watch tower.

 ** _Love is an open door_**

 ** _Love is an open_**

 _Door_

 **Door**

 _ **Life can be so much more**_

 _With you_

 **With you**

 _With you_

 **With you**

 ** _Love is an open door_**

Mikey and Renet hid behind a door as a castle guard opened he doors at the other end of the hallway and looked in to see what the noise was. The guard closed the door. Mikey and Renet giggled and ran in another direction. They went to a part of the castle roof and sat there.

 **You know what's crazy**

 _What_

 **We finish each other's**

 _Sandwiches_

 **That's what I was gonna say**

Mikey and Renet slid down the roof with grins on their faces. They ran to a bridge and walked beside each other.

 ** _I've never met someone who thinks so much like me_**

 ** _Jinx_**

 ** _Jinx again_**

Mikey and Renet linked their pinkies when they said jinx. They then went to a clock tower.

 ** _Our meant to syncrocization_**

 ** _Can have but one explaination_**

 **You**

 _And I_

 **Were**

 _Just_

 ** _Meant to be_**

Mikey and Renet waltzed around and went back up to another watch tower. They waltzed around the watch tower.

 _Say goodbye_

 **Say goodbye**

 ** _To the pain of the past_**

 ** _We don't have to feel it anymore_**

The two 'lovebirds' ran to a building with a bunch of doors. Renet was looking around for Mikey, while Mikey was hiding behind the doors.

 ** _Love is an open door_**

Mikey appeared on Renet's right. She ran to the door just after Mikey closed it. She opened it, only for Mikey to appear two doors in the opposite direction, looking at Renet with a smirk. They ran to a waterfall next and started dancing again.

 ** _Love is an open_**

 _Door_

 **Door**

Mikey and Renet ran to the edge of the waterfall and stopped in front of a pond. They danced and spun.

 ** _Life can be so much more_**

 _With you_

 **With you**

 _With you_

 **With you**

 ** _Love is an open_**

 **Door**

 _Door_

Mikey and Renet made a heart around the moon with their hands. Renet walked in front of Mikey and looked at him with a smile.

"Can I say something crazy?" Renet asked.

Mikey nodded and Renet got down on one knee. Mikey gasped and grinned. **(A/N: shush. Girls can ask men too)**

"Will you marry me?" Renet grabbed a hold of Mikey's hand with both of her hands.

"Can I say something even crazier?" Mikey asked.

Renet nodded and Mikey went on ahead to say his answer, not thinking about the consequences that will come from his decision.

"Yes!" Mikey squealed. Renet and Mikey hug and started their walk home, poking and tickling each other.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _At the castle_**

Mikey was pulling Renet by the hand through the crowded ballroom, wanting to talk with his brother about the marriage. He apologized to the people he bumped into. Renet was smiling as she was lead towards the king by an eager dense child.

"Oh! There he is," Mikey said as he spotted Leo talking to a few people.

"Leo!" Leo bowed and watched the two men walk away, then turned to the source of the call of his name with a smile on his face. He stood in his place with his hands behind his back and watched Mikey run up to him. He lost a bit of his smile when he saw a girl he did not know being pulled by Mikey.

"King! King, may I present, Princess Renet of the East," Mikey introduces.

"Your Highness," Renet curtsied and turned toward Mikey.

"We would like your blessing of... our marriage!" Mikey and Renet announced together. Mikey wrapped his arm around Renet and Renet held Mikey's arm with her head on his shoulder.

Leo lost his smile as a shocked look donned his face. He blinked owlishly as he looked at the two younglings standing in front of him. He looked at Renet and felt a bad vibe coming off of her.

"Marriage?" Leo asked with suspicion.

"Yes!" Mikey squealed.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused," Leo said with a frown and a tilt of his head.

"Well," Mikey began, "we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a place for our ceremony. Of course, we'll have sucrose and ice cream, and then..." Mikey gasped.

Mikey reached Renet and grabbed hold of her shoulders in excitement.

"Wait, would we live here?!" He asked her.

"Here?!" Leo exclaimed

Leo unfolded his arms as he saw a gleam of greed and victory in Renet's eyes. He looked between the two with panic.

"Absolutely!" Renet agreed, grabbing Mikey's hands in her own.

"Mikey," Leo said.

"Oh, we can invite all twelve of your sisters to stay with us!" Mikey said.

"Nonono," Leo waved his hands and tried to get Mikey's attention.

"Of course, we have the room..." Mikey started talking so fast no one could understand him. Leo got annoyed and took in a deep breath.

"Wait, slow down!" Leo said sternly.

That got Mikey's attention. He stopped talking and looked over at his brother with hope in his eyes. Leo could tell Mikey was desperate for love. He could not help but feel guilty. He is the one that could not love Mikey as a brother should throughout all those years.

"No one's sisters are staying here. No one is getting married," Leo finished.

He watched the Hope drain from Mikey's eyes as a sad look came upon his face. Leo internally cringed as he yet again caused his brother pain. He also noticed the hidden anger in Renet's eyes.

"Wait, what?!" Mikey asked, letting go of Renet's hands. Mikey walked up to Leo and looked him straight in the eyes. Leo got anxious and wrung his hands together, making sure his gloves were on.

"May I talk to you, please?!" Leo asked Mikey.

Mikey stopped in his tracks as Leo asked him that. Leo looked behind Mikey at Renet, then flicked his eyes back to Mikey.

"Alone?" Leo urged.

Mikey frowned and walked back to Renet. He took hold of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"No. Whatever you have to say, you... you can say to both of us," Mikey said stubbornly.

Leo took a deep breath. He put his arms behind his back. He could not say this in front of a million people. So he changed directions on what he was _going_ to tell Mikey to what Mikey will actually listen to and not think he was making up stories.

"Fine," Leo said with a blank expression, "You can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if it's true love," Mikey argued.

"Mikey, what do you know about true love?" Leo asked softly.

"More than you! All you know is how to shut people out!" Mikey said with an angry frown.

Leo's eyes widened and he dropped his arms. He knew what Mikey said was true. Leo looked toward the floor and sighed.

"You ask for my blessing, but my answer is no," Leo said with a slight tremble in his voice.

"Now... Excuse me," Leo started to walk away and put his arms behind his back to look presentable and not vulnerable.

"Your Highness, if I make it easier-"

"No, you may not," Leo said sternly. He heard the desperation in Renet's voice on wanting to stay in the castle. He just did not trust her.

"I think you should go," Leo said while dropping his arms to his sides.

Leo walked towards the exit of the ballroom and walked past a guard. He stopped and turned to the guard.

"The party is over. Close the gates," Leo said to the guard.

The guard nodded and Leo continued his treck toward the exit. He felt anxious and he needed the safe confines of his room. Mikey looked helplessly between his brother and his fiancée. He ran over to Leo.

"Wait, Leo. No, no, wait," Mikey begged and grabbed Leo's wrist.

He accidentally pulled Leo's left-hand glove off. Leo panicked and turned around with a gasp. He looked between Mikey and his glove. He desperately reached for his glove that Mikey kept out of his reach.

"Mikey, give me my glove!" Leo begged.

"Leo, please! Please, I can't live like this anymore," Mikey tried reasoning.

Leo looked at Mikey, wallowing in extreme self-hatred and guilt. He feels so bad he is about to say this. But this might need to be said.

"Then leave," Leo whispered.

He started walking away as he heard Mikey gasp. He wrapped his arms around his torso and tried to keep the monsters down. He could feel the ice and snow on his fingertips and he just wanted to get to his room before he explodes.

"What did I ever do to you?!" Mikey shouted, gaining the attention of the ballroom. Everyone in the ballroom turned and watched the argument and shouting between the royal brothers.

"Enough, Mikey," Leo said, straining to keep the demons inside. He started hyperventilating.

"No, why? Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!" Mikey demanded.

Leo's eyes snapped shut and he growled. Mikey wanted a reaction, well here's a reaction.

"I SAID ENOUGH!!"

Leo turned and swung his left hand out. Giant icicles and snow shot from Leo's hand, creating an ice barrier around him to keep people away. Leo gasped as he realized what he did. He pulled his hand to his chest and looked at everyone in the ballroom. Then his gaze landed on Mikey. Mikey looked so shocked but then he saw the sudden realization in Mikey's eyes.

"Leo..." Mikey whispered.

Leo shook his head and ran out of the castle, feeling incredibly overwhelmed and stressed. He just wanted to get the hell away from attention and prying people.

"Sorcery," the Duchess whispered.

The Duchess grabbed an arm of one of her men and looked at the door with a disturbed and evil glint in her eyes.

"I knew there was something devious going on here," she said.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **TBC...**


End file.
